


Summer monster

by Chirping_bird



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Vanya Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Number Five | The Boy, F/M, Omega Number Five | The Boy, Summer monster
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirping_bird/pseuds/Chirping_bird
Summary: 「Five你又在偷吃點心？」雖然抱持著疑惑，Vanya還是依照Five的指示做出平常不會做的舉動——鎖上房門一踏進房間，在門外聞到的香味又變得更加濃郁，Vanya一想到待會又要和Five一起偷吃爵士不允許他們享用的宵夜，打破規定的背德感讓她心跳不自覺加快，連臉頰也興奮得微微漲紅。深吸一口氣，很自然坐到Five旁邊的Vanya說，「你房間有好香的味道。」-身體7A5O，心靈57-If線的15歲up-沒有上床的詐欺ABO-使用很多ノムラララ老師《夏の魔物》的劇情和對白，原作漫畫好邪好香超級好看
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -我也不知道寫這種東西想幹嘛，大概是《夏の魔物》的代餐太香吃太嗨了  
> -有沒有人要入7A5O啊？？？？？  
> -只要寫下去，未來就會有更多57糧了

Five發情了。

身為學院中唯一的Omega他一直有在注意自己的身體變化，在性別診斷書下來後他就開始持續服用阻隔信息素的抑制劑，並且隨身攜帶減緩發情症狀的特殊抑制劑。

很幸運的是，Five的第一次發情是在接近熄燈時間的現在。他在確認過自己體溫與越來越強烈的慾望後，馬上從抽屜中翻出發情用抑制劑吃下。躺在床上的他一邊等待症狀減緩，一邊思考明天該如何和監護人報告，以及在這之後的應變方式與未來規劃。

口服劑型的藥物在發揮效果前往往需要至少半小時的吸收時間，這代表在Five體內這一系列惱人生理反應短時間內並不會結束。所以當Vanya一如往常想和Five互道晚安時，剛轉開那熟悉的黃銅把手一股極度誘人的氣息便朝她撲去。

淡淡木質調中帶著巧克力油脂的滑順，在強烈氣味中反而以微甜香氣收尾，這讓Vanya想起她和Five躲在書庫中偷吃Five特製三明治的回憶。明明已經吃過晚餐，她卻突然感到肚子餓，由喉嚨開始乾澀，一路延伸到下腹的空虛感。

「Five？」Vanya開門所見是Five正背對著門坐在窗邊，雖然已熄燈的房間讓她看不清楚兄弟在做什麼，但隱約可見他手部的擺放位置。

忽然意識到Five可能的行為，Vanya瞬間把門關上，害羞得連忙道歉連說出口的字句都帶著微微顫抖，「抱歉，打擾到你，我只是想說句晚安。」

「Vanya？」對於Vanya的到來Five一點也不意外，睡前的互道晚安一直都是他們心照不宣的默契，他只是沒想到一切都來得如此剛好。

重新穿好褲子後，Five繞到床的另一邊面坐好，語帶疲憊的面向房門邀請Vanya，「沒有⋯⋯妳進來，順便把門鎖上。」

「真的？」打開木門透出一道由走廊流入的光線，Vanya小心提問，她可不想撞見兄長的尷尬場面。

「真的。」看Vanya小心翼翼的可愛模樣，Five忍不住輕笑，各種意義上他都覺得真是太好了。

「Five你又在偷吃點心？」雖然抱持著疑惑，Vanya還是依照Five的指示做出平常不會做的舉動——鎖上房門

一踏進房間，在門外聞到的香味又變得更加濃郁，Vanya一想到待會又要和Five一起偷吃爵士不允許他們享用的宵夜，打破規定的背德感讓她心跳不自覺加快，連臉頰也興奮得微微漲紅。

深吸一口氣，很自然坐到Five旁邊的Vanya說，「你房間有好香的味道。」

Five刻意強忍住開始混亂的呼吸，若無其事玩起Vanya頭髮，漫不經心的說，「是啊，我確實肚子餓了。妳猜看看是什麼？」

「像木頭的味道，又有點像巧克力甜甜的，我從來沒有聞過這麼好吃的味道。」Vanya皺起眉頭試圖用她貧乏的想像力和詞彙來形容這股香氣，坐在床上像小狗似的嗅來嗅去想有尋找源頭，最後果然在Five身上聞到的氣息最為濃烈，香到甚至讓她產生對於食物不應有的沉醉。

「所以你藏了什麼？」被香味所吸引的Vanya並沒有發覺她已經將鼻子蹭到Five的後頸，她說話的溫熱吐息噴在少年皮膚上又讓味道更濃了一點。

原以為會馬上聽到正確答案，Five卻出乎意外的保持沈默。不知道Five葫蘆裡賣什麼藥的Vanya雖然很想知道究竟是怎樣的甜點竟能此等誘人，但她還是禁不起誘惑選擇再度沈淪於這個美味至極的甜膩。

沒有注意到少年漸漸無法掩飾的喘息，Vanya直到在Five頸邊又不自覺的蹭了一下後，才從他驚嚇般的顫抖中轉醒過來，戀戀不捨的回頭查看為何沈默不語的兄長。

Five的綠眼睛很美，這是Vanya一直以來都知道的事實，然而當她發現那雙注視自己的淡綠色眼眸蒙上一層未曾見過的情緒後，不知不覺間也陷了進去。

彷彿被催眠般，Vanya只覺得腦袋暈乎乎的，不知不覺間她與Five的臉已經靠得太近，近到她能感受到兩人正用微啟的嘴交換粘膩而潮濕的空氣。

接著蜻蜓點水的吻便發生了。

事情發生得太過突然太點到為止，以至於Vanya甚至不能肯定究竟是否是她的幻想。

她喜歡Five，這是無可置疑的事實，但基於某個理由她不認為自己有資格去喜歡他，甚至覺得這份感情根本是份不應存在的褻瀆。

好想擁有這個人，Vanya看著眼前被自己沾染上污穢的Five留下眼淚。她想立刻逃離這裡，但身體和大部份的心靈甚至不允許她就此別開視線，正如她怎麼也無法放下對Five越界的感情。

伸手拂去那兩行深知從何而來的眼淚，Five再也不想忍耐衝動，捧起Vanya的臉深深ㄧ吻。

雨傘學院孩子們的真實第二性別一直都是屬於個人的秘密，爵士為了管理上的方便，表面上讓所有人都表現得像個「普通」Beta。實際上非Beta的孩子就讓他們吃抑制劑，壓抑性別轉化後的種種症狀，導致Five是個Omega這件事在家中一直是個秘密，一個只有監護人們才知道的機密。

撬開那張前一刻還在天真呼喚自己名字的嘴，Five感覺自己像是要把Vanya吃掉般，笨拙而粗魯的舔過她口腔的每一寸，糾纏她那驚慌又柔軟的舌，貪婪奪取她僅有的氧氣，渴求著她的一切。

未曾有過如此親密接觸的兩人當然不得其法，沒過多久便因雙雙缺氧而不得不分開，離開彼此時，嘴角都還帶著一條不知原屬於誰，抑或早就混合在一起的唾液。

阻止被吻到暈頭轉向的Vanya再度撲過來索吻，Five先用袖口擦去她嘴邊的液體，才輕拍她臉頰，「Vanya，妳冷靜聽我說，我其實是Omega，而且現在發情了。」

聽到關鍵字Vanya整個人瞬間驚醒，過量的訊息一時讓她慌張得不知如何是好。現在發情的意思是什麼？告知她這個訊息有什麼用意？是希望她馬上離開房間？還是別有用意？

一把將Vanya抱在懷裡，Five撫摸她那快被思緒燒壞的腦袋試圖安撫她。等到Vanya終於鎮定下來，他才壞心眼的在她耳邊說，「妳硬了。」

奮力掙脫Five的懷抱，Vanya焦急辯解，「不、我、我沒有，我不是。」她不想讓Five發現自己的第二性別，更不想讓他知道自己只因為方才的吻就該死的起生理反應。

一個擁有男性第二性徵的女孩是多麼噁心，Vanya一想到Five會對自己露出厭惡的表情心都碎了。她從來都不敢奢望Five能夠喜歡自己，光是現在這份兄妹關係她就已經十分幸福，如果未來也能繼續享受他這份親情上的寵愛她便別無所求。

「我一直都知道妳是Alpha。」抓住Vanya的手不讓她逃離，Five盡可能的讓自己保持理性，而不是任憑情慾直接粗暴將眼前手無縛雞之力的Alpha壓倒在床上。

「我不是，你搞錯了。」對於Five的話語Vanya矢口否認，正如她對待自己的感情。

「Vanya，我想做，和妳。」親吻著Vanya手心，Five誠懇而咬字清晰的訴說他的請求。

「抑制劑呢？Five你沒吃嗎？我馬上去找媽。」面對Five赤裸裸的邀請，Vanya終於急得哭了出來。不管是上帝給予她的第二性別，還是因發情而對她忽然有所感覺，想和她上床的Five都是她不想要的不可逆發展。

Vanya覺得這個世界對她實在太不公平，讓一個普通小孩被超能力家庭收養，又給一個女孩她根本不願意擁有的第二性別，再藉此剝奪她在這世上僅存的唯一知己。

「我吃了。」Five淡淡回道，他有些後悔自己因為青少年那微不足道的自尊心沒有更早和Vanya攤牌，「Vanya，看著我的眼睛。」

和還在抗拒自己性別和感情的Vanya相比，Five在比她察覺自己心意的更早之前就已經確定Vanya是戀愛上的喜歡自己，而非Alpha與Omega之間因性而生的錯覺。

既然身為一個發情的Omega，為什麼不能要求同樣喜歡自己的Alpha兩廂情願的做愛？

牽起Vanya的兩隻手，Five知道自己這麼做很狡猾，但他還是選擇最容易讓Vanya心軟的表情和問法坐在床邊仰望她，「我想跟妳上床，妳會覺得討厭嗎？」

面對Five那幾乎未曾展現過的示弱，Vanya決絕的態度瞬間動搖，她從來沒想過Five會對自己抱有情慾的可能性，「我⋯⋯」

「當我知道自己是Omega時其實鬆了一口氣，這樣妳就不會難過了。」說到這裡Five才發現自己並沒有想像中冷靜，被生理反應帶著走的他無意識將慾望放在最優先的順序，反而忘記最應該和Vanya互相確認的事實，「Vanya，妳不喜歡我嗎？」

Vanya用力的搖頭，散開的頭髮黏上她被眼淚浸濕的面頰，讓她顯得更加可憐又狼狽。她怎麼可能會不喜歡Five，不如說正因為太喜歡他才會如此痛苦和抗拒，一副連自己都無法接受無法自愛的身體，她沒有勇氣展現在所愛面前而不被討厭，她已經沒有餘力再去消化失去Five的悲傷，那會讓她已經殘破不堪的世界崩塌殆盡。

再度擦乾Vanya的眼淚，將髮絲整理到她耳後Five正色道，「妳不說出口我是不會懂的。」

Five喜歡Vanya哭泣的臉龐，沒有為什麼，就是打從心底的覺得既可憐又可愛，總是讓他興起想要保護這個女孩一輩子的念頭。其實認真來說，不管是怎樣的Vanya他都喜歡，因為喜歡因為愛就是這麼一回事，會失去理智的去接受一個人的全部。

「喜歡，我喜歡Five。」看著Five那對讓她無法說謊的淡綠色眼睛，Vanya吸著鼻子將頭稍稍向後仰，她知道只要低下頭眼眶裡的淚水又會再度潰堤。

「我也喜歡Vanya。」Five仰頭看著他那愛哭的Alpha露出笑容。

「妳願意讓我舒服嗎？」顫抖著手一顆一顆解開自己睡衣鈕扣，Five又何嘗不會害怕心儀的女孩會對自己的身體感到不快。但是俗話說得好，遇到比自己更害怕的人就不會感到恐懼。

「我願意。」不再壓抑體內狂躁的本能，Vanya一隻腳跪在Five腿間，摟著他的脖子就是一咬。

只要和Five在一起Vanya做什麼都願意。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先說好只有脫褲子依然是詐欺ABO  
> 發情的Five是接吻魔  
> 但先不管57了（蛤）  
> 有沒有人要入7A5O坑？？

這就是Five的味道。

Vanya在Five精實後頸咬出一圈齒痕後忽然如此意識到，雖然他表現出刻板印象中Alpha具備的出眾能力，身為Omega的他終究無法控制自己釋放足以摧毀一切的催情信息素。

如果可以選擇，她不只想用舌尖用口腔用咽喉去品嚐這醉人味道，如果她的犬齒能再長得更利一些，她想挖掘在這肌膚之下的紅色油井，嚐嚐深埋其中的鮮紅是否為更加醇厚的佳釀。

於是她露出平日也不敢輕易解開項圈的小巧虎牙。

任由Vanya在頸邊磨蹭，無意識留下並非吻痕而是更本能的牙印，Five像擼長毛大型犬毛髮一樣寵溺的揉著她的棕髮。在她不知第幾次因用力過猛而將自己脖子與左肩咬出瘀血後，索性聳肩將凌亂不堪的睡衣褪下，在他那初次覺醒本能的Alpha耳邊吹氣，輕聲問，「媽有教過妳如何做愛嗎？」

學院什麼奇怪的課程都教，舉凡莎士比亞、八國語言、野外求生和槍械的使用與保養等普通學童不會接觸到的事物，唯獨和性有關的健康教育少得可憐。以未成年不應發生性關係為由，家教老師極少提及思春期青少年最需要具備的避孕觀念與方法。

由於爵士只教授普通Beta生理的不負責任教育方針，Five在探索第二性別時可說是吃盡苦頭，更不用說對自己第二性別還有認同障礙的Vanya。只具備最基礎Alpha常識的她，最多也就只知道保險套可以避孕，至於該如何選購與使用方法當然一竅不通。

對於Five如此露骨的提問，Vanya從沒想過搖頭會是讓她如此拼命的行為，她的臉豈止瞬間通紅，簡直由耳根到脖子都散發著純真的熱氣。

舔過Vanya嘴角那從自己身上偷走的血液，Five無意識用唾液濕潤他有些乾燥的雙唇，眼角餘光下瞥見了Vanya因注視自己滾動的喉嚨，他不禁笑意更深的瞇起雙眼，「別擔心，不管哪一種我都有研究過。」

Vanya疑惑的歪頭，她不懂平常總和她膩在一起的Five到底是什麼時候偷學了這方面的知識，以及根據他的敘述為何會有一種以上的性行為方式。

看到Vanya如此困惑，Five不禁慶幸自己有先見之明，所有應該做的功課他都已經完成，就只差實際操作。萬事俱備的他得意挑眉，在少女發燙臉頰上又是親暱一吻，「身為一個隨時都有可能發情的Omega這點知識是必備的。」

「那另外一種是？」摀住剛才被偷襲的面頰，Vanya覺得今天的Five實在太過主動，一副要把人吃掉的樣子。想到這她又不自覺臉紅，根據剛才Five的說法他們確實會把彼此「吃掉」。

「Vanya，妳真的不明白嗎？」一隻手臂放在Vanya肩上，一隻手抬起她習慣性向下沉的臉龐，Five原本只想湊近她說話，內心壓抑已久的躁動自從食髓知味後便再也無法自制，捧著她的臉又是一個齒舌糾纏的粘膩深吻，「雖然我的第二性別是Omega，但第一性別好歹也是個男人。」

和開始掌握接吻技巧的Five不同，Vanya已經不知道自己究竟是因為缺氧，還是被Five坦承一直以來都別有用心的暗示給弄得面色羞紅。

她睜大眼躲過少年又想發動的偷襲，自以為躲過一次心律不整危機的她鬆懈得放下一直緊繃的肩膀，身經百戰的英雄少年怎會放過這個破綻，自然是摟著少女肩膀在她眼角偷走一吻。

看著被偷襲得逞的Vanya又是洩氣又是氣惱的對自己嘟起嘴無聲抗議，Five撫摸她被自己揉亂的頭髮，壞笑說，「今天姑且先讓妳在上面，我很期待下次。」

太多了，Vanya覺得她已經把這輩子會被親吻的額度耗用殆盡，甚至開始懷疑Five在發情時是不是有親吻魔的傾向。其實她對Five如此熱情又甜蜜的示好並不反感，正因為喜歡反而覺得過於沈重——在心臟與血壓方面。

「我會好好努力的，請、請多指教。」Vanya挺起胸膛坐直身子，為了接下來即將到來的禁忌旅程，她緊張得閉起雙眼，殊不知在Five催情信息素和情緒影響下，她那尚未成熟的Alpha信息素也跟著飄散而出。

這很Vanya，這是Five第一次感受到Vanya信息素的想法。

也許用柔軟來形容氣味是一件很奇怪的事，但櫻桃熟透前的淡淡果香混著玫瑰上晨露的清雅，那不強烈甚至可以說讓人感到無害的氣息神奇真的可以用柔軟來比擬。在雲朵般蓬鬆而虛浮的環繞下，悄悄卸下人的心防和偽裝，讓人身心都不自覺的敞開。

「Vanya，妳⋯⋯」在認出突然出現的氣味是來自Vanya後，Five馬上察覺到自己身體上的異狀。發情帶來的燥熱與空虛感頓時陡升，大腦在一瞬間被灌入滿滿的慾望，就算會讓眼前可愛又無知的Alpha驚嚇，Five也想立刻撲倒她，將她一起拖入充滿呻吟與汗水的瘋狂。

這就是Alpha與Omega之間無可抗拒的吸引力？

Five不知道是Alpha的信息素本就如此霸道，還是他跟Vanya的相性太合，明明應當開始作用的抑制劑宛若無效安慰劑，他感覺到視野開始渙散迷濛，只想擁抱身前Vanya那充滿甜美氣息的身軀，或者被她激烈擁抱。

於是他露出極度隱忍不再游刃有餘的笑容，抱住罪魁禍首拉著她與自己一同躺倒在床，「請多指教，妳再拖下去我可不能保障自己不會失控。」

「Five你已經失控了」，Vanya有些羞惱的指控在她腰間遊走的手與將臉埋在她胸前的兄弟，「平常的你除了晚安吻以外才不會像現在這樣一直亂親，不如說根本不會這麼做。」說著，她被少年在她身上呼出的熱氣又給癢得笑了出來。

Vanya心情上其實一點也笑不出來，因為那不安份的手指正巡迴到她內衣下緣，而少年試探性的凝視著她抿起雙唇的責備面容，眼裡閃著「我很清醒我在做什麼妳也很想要吧？」的自信，宛若發酒瘋的酒鬼堅持自己沒有醉。

微皺眉頭緩緩眨眼，Vanya隨即別過臉不想讓Five看透她默許之外的情緒，要一個內向的女孩大膽承認對無血緣兄弟抱持情慾實在太強人所難。

「妳是暗示我之後都應該不再忍耐，看到喜歡的人在身旁只要一感到心動就親她嗎？」沒有錯過那轉瞬即逝的眼神，少年的手沿著脊椎上的柔嫩肌膚向上滑去，有些生疏的解開少女背後扣環，讓兩人周圍的Alpha信息素又更加濃烈。

感受到身體由內而外矛盾的疲軟與躁動，Five知道他是自作自受，但是他一點也不後悔，反而迫不及待藉此更進一步製造Vanya的困擾，「Vanya，幫我把褲子脫下來。」

正猶豫要不要把失去束縛作用的內衣脫下，少年無賴至極的發言讓Vanya產生幻聽的錯覺，傻傻望著作案後全身躺平的犯人。

兩人互望後少年又再一次用更清晰的咬字覆述要求，這次少女在正確接收到訊息後頓時不知所措，連正要將貼身衣物從睡衣下抽出的動作也瞬間凝固，「全、全部？」她緊張得結巴的反問。

勾手指示意習慣性退縮的Vanya靠近，Five直接撩起她上衣撫弄搓揉那青春期便日益發育的胸部，另一隻手則摟住蒼白細頸又強硬奪取一個缺氧到融化理智的吻。

吻畢，當他拭去妹妹嘴角水漬時，用柔和到幾盡催眠的聲音回答她的疑惑，「乖孩子，全部。」

「好的。」宛如受到賽任歌聲蠱惑，少女用著不甚清醒的聲音乖巧回答。拉下兄弟褲頭跨越那條橫亙於他們，標註著親情之名，卻被愛情來回踩踏到曖昧不明的界線。

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 等我哪天再發瘋突破恥度再來補後續


End file.
